The present invention relates to a method of mapping the going conditions for a racecourse. More particularly, in circumstances where the going varies between different parts of the course, the present invention allows the production of geographically accurate maps displaying the differing going conditions.
Currently, the going (a term for the state of the ground) of a horseracing course is assessed by a person known as the Clerk of the Course, who is appointed by the racecourse, and registered by the Jockey Club for the purpose of arranging fixtures, and reporting the ground conditions prior to a race. Going is subjectively tested by the Clerk starting at one end of the racecourse and walking to the other end, while periodically testing the ground by poking or prodding the turf with a stick or other sharp object and recording mentally the penetration of the stick into the ground. On reaching the other end the Clerk makes a written assessment of the going over the course as a whole. The possible assessments are:
1: Hard
2: Hard, Firm in Places
3: Firm, Hard in Places
4: Firm
5: Firm, Good to Firm in Places
6: Good to Firm, Firm in Places
7: Good to Firm
8: Good to Firm, Good in Places
9: Good, Good to firm in Places
10: Good
11: Good, Good to Soft in Places
12: Good to Soft, Good in Places
13: Good to Soft
14: Good to Soft, Soft in Places
15: Soft, Good to soft in Places
16: Soft
17: Soft, Heavy in Places
18: Heavy, Soft in Places
19: Heavy
20: Unraceable
As a result, an interested party wishing to know the current going conditions for a racecourse has to rely on a generalised description, for example xe2x80x9csoft, good to soft in placesxe2x80x9d, no information being available as to what parts, if any, of the course were considered to differ from the stated overall going.
According to a first aspect of the present invention a method of mapping the going conditions for a racecourse is provided comprising the steps of:
a. surveying the racecourse soil conductivity over the course using soil conductivity measuring means;
b. mapping the conductivity data produced by the conductivity measuring means according to the locations at which the conductivity data were obtained, so as to produce a map of the racecourse showing variations in soil conductivity;
c. sectioning the racecourse along its length so as to produce a series of zones, wherein the variations shown in the soil conductivity map are utilized in choosing the zones;
d. determining the going condition in each zone; and
e. producing a map of the racecourse displaying the going conditions along the racecourse.
In choosing the zones sizes and/or location may be chosen.
In carrying out step (c) other factors may also be taken into account in choosing the zones.
Preferably, the racecourse is sectioned such that parts of the course showing greater variation in soil conductivity are provided with zones of smaller size.
For at least part of the racecourse the zones chosen may result in the course being sectioned along its width as well as its length.
Preferably, the racecourse is be sectioned by placing zone markers around the course according to the desired positioning of the zones. For example, each zone marker may represent the centre of a side edge of a zone.
The location of each zone marker may then be recorded, this data being used to create a base map of the racecourse showing the position of the various zones, the base map being for subsequent use in producing the going conditions map.
The production of a map showing going conditions in step (e) may then comprise shading or colouring the zones of the base map according to the going information received, different shades or colours equating to different going conditions.
The location of any furlong markers and start and finish points may also be recorded and displayed on the going condition map.
Preferably, all location data is obtained using a GPS receiver in communication with a data processor equipped with suitable software.
The going condition map may exaggerate to a constant scale the width of the racecourse in order to facilitate visual interpretation of the map.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, a going map produced according to the first aspect of the present invention is provided.
According to a third aspect of the present invention a base map produced utilizing steps (a) to (c) of the first aspect of the present invention is provided.
Solely by way of example, one embodiment of the invention will now be described with reference to the following drawings, in which: